Las Más Oscuras Sombras
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Luchia ama a Gaito y Gaito la ama a ella pero es un amor prohibido, ¿que pasara si Luchia lo deja todo atrás por el? Y Gaito cumplirá los deseos de la princesa? Seguirá con sus malas hazañas?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic en esta sección, espero que os guste porque me voy a esforzar mucho para que os agrade.**

**Amo el Luchia por Kaito pero quiero probar algo distinto... JEJEJE :)**

**¡Comencemos!**

**Capítulo 1**

Abrió los ojos como si algo hubiese pasado mientras dormía, se levanto y lo vio, allí estaba Gaito sentado en su escritorio con una seriedad inminente. Luchia pestañeó y se froto los ojos sorprendida, y cuando los abrió no estaba, Gaito había desaparecido. Se había esfumado, exhalo un suspiro y cerro los ojos, los abrió y lo vio de nuevo sentado en la cama.

-...Gaito...-

Se quedo allí callado observándola, como cada noche después de su mayoria de edad, después de ese 3 de julio, había aparecido todas las noches y su sola presencia en su cuarto la desvelaba y despertaba de sus sueños para encontrarse con su mirada triste, mirándola, observándola, eso parecía calmarlo, pues cuando desaparecía su tristeza se había disipado...

-Gaito...-

Lo llamo de nuevo, él la miro y hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Luchia-

-¿Por qué vienes aquí por las noches? ¿Te sucede algo?-

Pregunto la curiosa princesa sirena de la perla rosa. Gaito ensombreció su rostro.

-Tanta soledad, tanto dolor, tanta tristeza junta...-

Gaito la miro de nuevo, Luchia solo se quedo callada, no comprendía esas palabras.

-Gaito, ¿que...

-Desde que era un bebe, he tenido un destino muy cruel, me alejaron de mi hermano gemelo, mi otra mitad y me confinaron a las profundidades fuimos encerrados en un palacio y mi única compañía fueron las criaturas marinas, siempre he estado solo... Pensé que siempre lo estaría pero luego, te vi ese tres de julio, tu mirada triste llena de emoción melancolía, me gustaste, me gustaste tanto, podríamos compartir todo el dolor que sentimos por una vez me dio igual tu especie y que sirvas a esa reina del agua, me da igual. Te necesito, comparte conmigo ese dolor, todo lo que atosiga a tu corazón-

Luchia cerró los ojos y las lágrimas.

-Yo no te haré daño y tampoco jugaré contigo te haré feliz-

Abrió los ojos, haciendo que una lágrima se deslizase por su mejilla.

-Gaito... Yo...

Los cerro de nuevo para impedir que las lagrimas saliesen.

-Piensatelo y búscame, Luchia, promete que me buscaras-

Luchia abrió los ojos, Gaito había desaparecido. El corazón de Luchia latía desgarradamente por aquella presencia que antes había habido en su habitación, Gaito había estado allí, con ella. Suspiro y se tiro hacia atrás, cayendo de nuevo en su cama, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en todo aquello que había sucedido aquella noche...

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:**

Luchia se levanto temprano, más temprano que de costumbre, se vistió y salió de casa con una magdalena en la boca, corrió hacia el instituto se había levantado bien pero solo lo suficientemente temprano como para salir y llegar un minuto antes de que tocase.

Cuando llego al instituto, Luchia se dirigió a su clase, se sentó en su sitio y observo la ventana, con nostalgia, pensando en Gaito... Pensando en lo que ellos podían tener juntos, en sus sentimientos y en como era él realmente...

No noto la presencia de Kaito hasta que chasqueo sus dedos delante de su cara, Luchia despertó y lo miro confusa.

-¿Kaito?

-¿Y tu tan temprano por aquí?

-Oh, es que me desperté de madrugada y no pude dormir mucho... Jejeje...

-Ya veo, oye Luchia ¿Tienes plan para esta tarde?

_"Yo no te haré daño nunca"_

Las palabras de Gaito sonaron en su cabeza, no podía pensar claramente, se levanto y lo miro a los ojos.

-No-

Rechazo la oferta y salio de allí, Kaito se sorprendió, Luhia nunca le había rechazado, se quedo allí procesando la información, era algo que nunca había esperado, su rechazo...

**~0~0~**

Salió corriendo mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y el frío de la mañana se inundaba, suspiro hondo y siguió corriendo, alejándose de clase, puede que hiciese pellas pero no le importaba mucho, necesitaba salir y ser libre, ¿De verdad había dicho que no a Kaito? ¿A él? Que le pasaba a ella estos días...? No era ella misma, estaba como distinta distraída, era difícil para ella esta situación, por ser la primera vez que la vivía, Gaito o Kaito, e ahí una cuestión. Suspiro y cerro los ojos con pesar mientras deseaba que todo eso acabase que todo se alejase y ella pudiera estar tranquila... Tranquila del todo, llego a un acantilado bajo y se tiro al mar con intención de alejarse nado rápido y con fuerza tratando de que sus pensamientos fueran calmados y se relajase con fuerza, continuo su camino hasta perderse en las profundidades del mar, allí se quedo en un lugar alejado e indetectable en el que nadie la encontraría sin buscar mas de 13 días, ni siquiera con el perla radar, se había dejado la perla en casa, aunque la atacaran las diablesas, no merecía la pena resistirse, necesitaba que Gaito le contase todo lo que pudiera sobre su plan de vivir juntos. Los dos juntos, cerro los ojos y imagino su mirada triste, Gaito estaba tan solo, necesitaba que alguien le mostrara la compañía, el amor verdadero, alguien que le enseñara lo que es vivir.

-Gaito, vente...-

Pronunció mientras se daba cuenta de lo que podría hacer.

Gaito apareció en frente y sonrió.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo al mundo terrestre, luego iré yo al mundo marino, pero me gustaría mostrarte lo que yo tengo allí y luego yo vería el tuyo, que me dices...?

Gaito la miro y se acerco a ella.

-como desees, tu felicidad y tus deseos son complacidos-

Beso sus labios mientras Luchia trataba de despertar del ensueño que había pasado hoy, sus labios sabían bien y el la hacia sentir bien.

Eso de momento era lo que importaba...

**Vaya Luchia rechazando a Kaito.. sorprendente eh... JAJAJA, yo tampoco me lo esperaba cuando lo acabe, pensé poner otra cosa pero salió esto...**

**Y tampoco pense que Gaito querría a Luchia y aceptaría sus condiciones, lo que escriben tus manos sin que te des cuenta eh... JAJAJA ^^**

**Que tal ha estado? Os ha gustado? Un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento la tardanza, espero que no os moleste. Gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado, está historia constará de dos capítulos más.**

**Hoy se mostrará el paso de Gaito en la Tierra y luego en el próximo el de Luchia en el mar y el último el epílogo contando más o menos como ha quedado la cosa con está rara pareja.**

**Bueno, gracias por leerme.**

**¡Comencemos el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

Luchia y Gaito habían salido del agua, el chico había tenido que adoptar otra forma y otro cuerpo, incluso, habían tomado posesión de un pisito, que Gaito consiguió con sus poderes hipnóticos, a Luchia le pareció mal, pero que otro remedio tenía, entro en ese piso y sonrió, estaba muy bien, se sentó frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres hacer mí querida princesa sirena?-

-Em… buscarte un nombre apropiado, Gaito quedaría demasiado, em… revelador para todos.

Este solo asintió y suspiro. -¿Cuál entonces?-

-No sé… em… Gito, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Está bien- sonrió para acercarse a ella y besar la comisura de los labios, la cara de Luchia le dio a entender que quería más.

Sonrió y la beso de nuevo, esta vez con más contacto, no había pensado en nada, solo en ella, no hablo ni con las diablesas, bueno si, les dijo que saldría por un gran tiempo que tratasen de capturar a otras princesas, para que nadie sospechara de él.

-Mi querida princesa…- musito contra su cuello, mientras empezaba a besarlo.

-Luchia, aquí soy Luchia Nanami-

Gaito sonrió. –Bien, Luchia, mi querida Luchia…- planto sus labios en su escote, eso hizo que Luchia se sintiese un tanto nerviosa, pero dejo que Gaito explorase su cuerpo, besando cada milímetro de él.

-Te enseñare lo que se hacer, te enseñare a disfrutar…- musito continuando hacia abajo.

Gimió, sus besos eran como la cosa prohibida.

**~0~0~**

Eran las siete de la tarde, aún no había vuelto a casa, pero es que después de lo que Gaito le había enseñado y echo, estaba totalmente agotada.

Despertó en el sillón y miró a ambos lados, ¿y Gaito? Sintió una punzada, ¿se habría ido?

-Ah, ya has despertado Luchia- sonrió con superioridad.

-oh, buenas tardes…- dijo para frotarse los ojos.

-lo has hecho muy bien- dijo para besar sus labios una vez más.

Luchia se fijó en la hora, eso la sorprendió, las siete.

-Oh dios, tengo que irme-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Tengo que irme, Nicora me matará, me matará-

-Te acompaño y me echo la culpa-

-No quiero que te maten el primer día que pases aquí-

Frunció el ceño –Te acompañaré igualmente y lo diré-

-Tú se normal, y no hagas espectáculos eh-

Gaito suspiro –Bien…-

Ambos salieron del apartamento, Gaito cerró la puerta y alcanzo a Luchia, que se había vestido ya, al igual que él, ambos avanzaron hacia el hotel perla, por el camino Kaito y ellos se cruzaron.

-Luchia…- musito tras verla abrazada por otro chico.

-Oh, hola Kaito- dijo simplemente para quedarse paralizada.

El ceño de Kaito se frunció, no sabía que le pasaba, no lo entendió, parecían ¿celos? No imposible, él era Kaito Domoto alguien que nunca se celaba por nada, imposible que estuviera celoso. Aunque ella le había mentido, si tenía plan, siguió con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No nos presentas?- pregunto realmente molesto.

-Em… esto… sí, claro- la voz nerviosa de Luchia sonaba en todas partes –Este es Gito, Gito él es Kaito-

-Encantado- dijo molesto Kaito extendiendo la mano.

Gaito no la acepto y la aparto con la mano izquierda –No te acerques a ella- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Kaito elevo una ceja y frunció el ceño -¿Por qué tú lo digas, majete?- pregunto con sorna.

-Sí, ella es mía, siempre ha sido así, así que aléjate, no quiero que vuelvas a besarla, si me entero, te partiré la boca-

-Gito, ¡vámonos, déjalo, vamos!- suplicó Luchia, Gaito sonrió y beso sus labios, esos labios que tanto le encantaban.

-Como quieras princesa-

Luchia sonrió al ver que no había pronunciado el "sirena" por lo que se sintió mejor, ambos comenzaron a andar, ignorando a Kaito, quien estaba apretando con gran fuerza los puños.

-¿Por qué le has gritado así?- se indignó Luchia para mirarlo con mala cara.

-Te quiero solo para mí-

La abrazo con firmeza. –Te deseo…

Sus labios rozaron el cuello de esta y continuaron bajando.

-Gaito…- musito.

-¡LUCHIA!- El grito de Hannon irrumpió todo lo que empezaba a pasar entre ellos.

-¿Hannon?-

-Luchia, ¿se puede saber qué haces?- protesto la peliazul. Rina se adelantó a verla.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te has metido en una-

Luchia frunció el ceño mientras las miraba, odiaba no poder hacer lo que quisiera.

Maldijo todo mentalmente mientras que estas gruñían.

-Te espero en el acantilado a las 12, no llegues tarde… escápate aunque sea-

Luchia asintió mientras que Gaito robaba un pequeño beso, que dejo calladas a todas.

-Adiós…- musito Luchia tras verle alejarse.

-¿Quién es ese?-

-Nadie…- musito con una sonrisa. –Vamos-

Todas las sirenas se dirigieron al hotel perla. Donde Nicora empezó a gritar y decir que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Luchia, protesto mentalmente cada una de las cosas, hasta que al final se rindió y aceptó el castigo. Se quedó en su cuarto sin siquiera cenar.

Espero despierta hasta las doce, a veces el mal era un plato que sabía bien. Gaito le había enseñado gran cantidad de sensaciones en un día, si pensaba lo que le esperaba, no podía evitarlo, quería estar con él, salió por la ventana y se dirigió al acantilado, a las 12 en punto, nunca tan puntual había sido, saltó al precipicio y cayó al agua para encontrarse con Gaito.

-¿Te castigaron de por vida?- pregunto burlesco.

Chasqueo la lengua como respuesta borde.

-Me toca a mí, el mar nos espera.

-Bien…- musito. –espera…-

Luchia sacó la cabeza y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla, con todo su valor, canto una estrofa de la canción, con que pudieran oírla y nado lo más rápido posible al lado de Gaito, quien la llevo a su palacio.

Ella ya no era más la chica ignorante que nunca conseguiría a Kaito. Ahora ella era feliz, junto al hombre que desde siempre la había querido en secreto…

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, me alegro mucho de recibir comentarios, pensé que no habría, así que me ha animado, gracias por el apoyo.**

**¡Ahora actualizaré estos dos capítulos más a menudo! ^^**

**Nos leemos, ¡dejen reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui os traigo un capítulo más, este es el penúltimo, así que disfrutadlo! :)**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

**Capitulo tres**

Luchia había tomado su forma humana y caminaba por todos los pasillos del palacio marítimo, no había encontrado a ninguna diablesa, por lo que no le importaba mucho lo que pudiera pasar, aunque claro, no le importaría cantar para ellas si se interponían en su camino y se ponían gallito.

Llego a una sala extraña, donde observo las tres perlas, añil, naranja y amarilla.

Las toco con las yemas de los dedos, y salgo. Quiero que las liberé si el no ataca más todo estará mejor.

Salió hacia la sala del trono, parecía un lugar tranquilo. Con muchas habitaciones, y ellos podían salir de allí, todo era perfecto.

-Gaito- la voz suave de Luchia, hizo que todas las diablesas se girasen a verla.

-Querida, ven y acércate, quiero presentarte- dijo simplemente para que ella asintiera.

Todas las diablesas se miraron confusas.

-Ella se llama Luchia, vivirá aquí con nosotros, verdad?-

Esta asintió y acarició el rostro de Gaito.

-Gaito, debemos hablar-

-Bien, vamos a mi cuarto, que nadie nos moleste- la voz autoritaria de Gaito hizo que todas asintieran.

Gaito se levantó y camino hacia sus aposentos seguidos de Luchia, las diablesas lo siguieron con la mirada.

Hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- pregunto María furiosa.

-Pues la verdad, por mucho que duela, al Maestro Gaito parece gustarle- dijo Eriru con molestia en su voz.

-Yo eso no lo permito- protesto con furia Izul.

-Ay, que crías- dijo Xexe para mirar a su hermana Mimí.

-¿QUÉ?- Protesto Yuri.

-Ahora mismo, deberíais preocuparos por capturar a más princesas Gaito nunca se fijará en vosotras si sois tan incompetentes-

Las diablesas fruncieron el ceño, pero no hablaron, las hermanas Belleza Negra tenían razón por una vez…

**~0~0~**

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Me quieres?-

-Claro que lo hago-

La rodeo con sus brazos y la atrapo con dulzura, adoraba sus labios, los probo de nuevo, pero se apartó a mitad del beso.

-Te quiero, no eso no, es más que eso- dijo para plantar un beso más dulce aun.

-¿me amas?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Sí

-¿Y harías todo por complacerme?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Incluso dejar de capturar princesas y dejar a esas que tienes cautivas libres?

Gaito dudo un momento y la miro a los ojos, que destellaban.

-Y si lo hago, ¿me dejarías?-

Luchia rió –Me he acostado contigo, tú has sido mi primera vez, no puedes decirlo enserio, he dejado todo por venir contigo, como voy a dejarte?-

Gaito sonrió.

-Bien, si quieres, las suelto y tú y yo vivimos juntos y eternamente enamorados…-

-Me gustaría mucho que eso se cumpliera…- musito para besar sus labios.

**~0~0~**

Habían pasado dos semanas, Luchia había conseguido liberar a Coco, Noel y Sara, las llevaba atadas para poder llevarlas de allí, había mandado una cartita a las sirenas que había que se reunirían en un acantilado. Nicora, Hippo, Hannon, Rina, Karen y Madame Taki estaban allí, Luchia las miro con recelo, no entendía el porqué, pero sí.

Salió del agua.

-Luchia!- los ojos de Hannon se hicieron más grandes ante la sorpresa.

-Yo envié la carta, tiro de la cuerda, sacando a las princesas sirenas de la perla añil, naranja y amarilla.

-Noel!- Karen se acercó a ella, y las demás tomaron a cada una que faltaba, Rina tomo a Sara y Hannon a Coco.

-Bien, eso es todo, ah esperad…- Sacó las perlas de sus bolsillos y las dejo en la arena. -Ahora si es todo.

-Señorita Luchia, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Hippo.

-Con él- señalo el mar, que comenzó a elevarse dejando ver a Gaito.

-GAITO!- Gritaron todos.

-Hola, es un placer queridas princesas- Gaito rió e hizo un pequeño camino a Luchia que comenzó a andar hacia a él.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras que Gaito los observaba.

-Un placer y adiós-

El mar los llevo a dentro, mientras los labios de ambos se entrelazaban en un hermoso beso.

La cola de Luchia salió, mientras que ambos caían al mar, besándose frenéticamente y volvían al palacio. Las diablesas eran libres, algunas decidieron quedarse y ayudar en el palacio, aunque no aguantaron mucho al ver que Gaito estaba en brazos de Luchia y se iban.

Las hermanas belleza negra, fueron enviadas al fondo del mar por tratar de atacar a Luchia, Gaito no pudo evitar la furia y las convirtió en lo que originalmente eran.

Así fue, Luchia se quedó en el fondo del mar, aunque en varias ocasiones salían a comer al mundo humano o a comprar algunas cosas tontas para algunas vacaciones.

**Por favor, dejenme reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y aquí, tenemos el fin de este corto, fic. El epílogo.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendome, y gracias! ^^**

**Epilogo**

No eran más de las doce, el sol choco contra la cara de Luchia, que no pudo evitar gruñir.

No estaba ya acostumbrada a ese sol, habían salido para unas pequeñas vacaciones.

-Despierta, quiero ir a pasear por la ciudad- dijo simplemente para moverla algo.

-¿Ahora?- musito medio dormida.

-Por supuesto-

-argh, no quiero…-

-Vamos perezosa, prometiste que me cumplirías los caprichos-

-Más tarde…

-Te haré de comer algo exquisito.

Gruño, chantajista, idiota, pesado, encantador, guapo, realmente guapo. Adorable… Argh, perfecto.

-Bien, me levanto- se levantó de la cama mientras que se estiraba.

Sonrió dulcemente –La paz en los mares me ha sentado bien-

-Si tú lo dices, aun me ha quedado ganas de verte cantar-

-¿No te dolerá?-

-No, ya no somos enemigos-

Luchia sonrió –tienes razón, quizás a la noche, en nuestro baño-

-Perfecto- sonrió y rozo los labios de esta. –me encantas, ¿sabes?-

-Lo sé, pero tú más a mi…-

-No, tú más a mí-

-No, no, más a mí-

Ambos rieron –Te quiero princesa-

-No más que yo…-

Ambos eran felices, puede que a las sirenas no les gustará, pero no podía evitarlo, ella con él estaba completa, no más llorar, no más tonterías, ahora podía ser feliz junto a él.

Algunas veces las sirenas buscaban su ayuda, ella aceptaba, pues no quería que hubiese más guerra, incluso Gaito las ayudaba aunque en principio nadie se fiaba de él, aceptaban su ayuda resignadas.

Sonrió.

-Quiero estar contigo eternamente-

-Siempre que aceptes estar bajo mis oscuras garras-

-Estoy dispuesta, señor oscuridad- beso de nuevo sus labios –Te amo-

-Y yo, Luchia, y yo… no te imaginas cuánto..- musito para abrazarla suavemente.

**Dejenme reviews,**

**FIIIIIIN!**


End file.
